1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative lights and more specifically it relates to a decorative lighting system for efficiently illuminating various structures using LEDs and fiber-optics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Decorative lighting systems vary in design and structure. Most decorative lighting systems comprise a string of light bulbs that are wound around or placed upon different types of structures, such as but not limited to Christmas trees and buildings. Conventional lights often become extremely hot when left activated for long periods of time. When strung around a tree, the hot lights can present a fire hazard, which can be avoided only when the lights are switched to an off position.
In addition, most lights of string lights are unreliable. Indoor and outdoor string lights may short circuit or break for unknown reasons. To replace the bulbs, one must spend a great deal of time and often unnecessary expense. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved decorative lighting system for efficiently illuminating various structures using LEDs and fiber-optics.